Legend Of Namikaze
by Legend Naruto
Summary: Terjadi kesalahan saat malam penyerangan Kyuubi,Minato membuat keputusan yang akan mengubah keluarganya di masa depan. Naruto dijauhi, dibesarkan Sannin. Naruto Strong/Kuat. Mokuton


**Legend Of Namikaze**

**Rate :T**

**Pair [ Yugao]**

Chapter 1 'Prologue'

* * *

**2 Tahun yang lalu**

**Namikaze Masion**

"Anak kalian akan di takdirkan membawa perdamaian". Ucap seorang kakek tua berambut putih bernama Jiraiya kepada sepasang suami istri.

"Benarkah itu sensei?". Tanya wanita berambut merah yang bernama Kushina.

"Tentu saja benar". Jawab Jiraiya. "Saya mendengarnya langsung dari katak agung di gunung myobokuzan". Tambah jiraiya dengan berapi-api.

"Ternyata kita akan memiliki anak yang hebat". Kata kushina bahagia.

"Ya aku sangat senang". Ucap Minato.

"Tapi kira-kira siapa anak ramalan itu sensei Naruto atau Menma?". Tanya kushina bingung.

"Entahlah". Jawab Jiraiya sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ah Kushina mungkin anak ramalan itu Menma". Tebak Minato.

"Ah benar juga ya, diakan seorang Jinchuriki pasti dia adalah anak dalam ramalan itu". Kata kushina.

"Eh jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan". Kata Jiraiya kesal. "Lagian belum tentu Menmalah si anak dalam ramalan". Jawab Jiraiya.

"Saya yakin 100 persen jika dia anak pembawa pedamaian". Kata Kushina.

"Dan kami mulai besok akan melatihnya". Jawab Minato.

"Ya ya tapi ingat jangan sampai kalian terlalu fokus dengan Menma sampai kalian melupakan Naruto". Kata Jiraiya mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja sensei, walaupun Menma yang akan menjadi anak ramalan, kami tidak akan melupakan Naruto, karena Naruto anakku juga". Ucap Kushina, membuat Jiraiya sedikit lega.

"Baguslah kalau begitu". Kata Jiraiya, kemudian ia mengendong tasnya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu". Ucap Jiraiya pamit.

"Eh mau pergi apa tidak sekalian makan malam". Tawar kushina.

"Ah ya terima kasih, tapi sepertinya saya ada urusan lain". Jawab Jiraiya kemudian ia pergi dari kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

**Konoha**

Desa ini adalah Desa Konohagakure No Sato dengan penduduk terbesar dengan Shinobi terkuat didunia shinobi. Hal inilah yang mendasari Konoha menjadi Desa terkuat dari semua desa yang ada.

Ada lima Negara besar Shinobi yang ada yaitu, Negara api, air, angin, petir dan tanah. Masing masing memiliki desa terkuat sebagai perwakilan. Konoha adalah perwakilan dari Negara api. Karena mereka memiliki kekuatan Shinobi dengan mayoritas memiliki Unsur Katon(Api) dan memiliki berbagai clan maupun Kekkei genkai doujutsu yang cukup terkenal dan ditakuti oleh desa lain yaitu **Sharingan** Dan **Mokuton**.

Senju Hashirama adalah pendiri sekaligus pemimpin pertama dari desa yang di sebut Shondaime-Hokage, Dengan kemapuannya yang bisa menciptakan pohon atau disebut Mokuton. Sehingga desa ini disebut sebagai desa tersembunyi dan Senju Hashirama juga di beri gelar sebagai Shinobi No Kami karena mampu melumpuhkan Bijuu bahkan menyebarkanya ke empat Desa lainya.

Legenda lainnya dari Konoha yang tidak kalah ditakuti adalah hantu uchiha a.k.a Uchiha Madara. Dia sangat terkenal dengan kemampuan Sharingan dan menjadi Shinobi pertama Clan Uchiha yang mencapai tahap** Enternal Mangekyo Sharingan** sehingga menjadi terror di dunia shinobi. Sehingga membuat kedua Clan ini sangat di hormati di Konoha.

Sudah hampir 100 tahun berlalu saat ini Konoha sedang dipimpin oleh Hokage ke empat yaitu Yondaime-Hokage a.k.a Namikaze adalah murid dari salah satu legenda Sannin Jiraiya sang Gama Salah satu Shinobi Rank-SS termuda dengan gelar **Kiiroi senkou ** setelah membantai 1000 pasukan Iwagakure seorang diri dengan jutsu nya yaitu **Hiraishin.**

Tapi semua berubah saat malam tragedi Kyuubi yang menimpa Konoha 6 Tahun yang lalu. Dia menyegel Kyuubi pada Salah satu anak mereka dan Kushina.

Dia menggunakan Fuinjutsu Rank-SS, **Shikin Fujin ** untuk membagi Kyuubi menjadi 2 (Kyuubi Yin, dan Kyuubi Yang), Kyuubi Yinnya masuk ketubuh anak laki-laki kedua mereka Menma Namikaze, maupun Ke Ibu mereka Kushina Namikaze. Namun sesuatu hal terjadi, Dewa kematian tidak mengambil nyawanya. Dia hanya mengambil chakranya 70% dan umurnya selama 3 tahun. Sehingga membuat dia sangat disegani oleh musuh-musuhnya.

Bocah 6 tahun itu sedang duduk di kepala patung Hashirama Senju sambil menatap kearah desa, dia menatap tanpa ekspresi, Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, kakak kembar dari Jinchuriki Kyuubi Namikaze Menma.

Namikaze naruto tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibunya semua orang mengabaikannya. Tidak ada satupun yang menoleh atau ingin bersamanya. Namun dengan kasih sayang yang besar terhadap masih mengerti karena adiknya memiliki sesuatu yang harus mereka lindungi.

itu mungkin anak yang diramalkan seperti yang di katakan Oleh Jiraiya maupun memiliki Kyuubi sehingga diperlakukan berbeda.

Sejak Berumur 4 tahun Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah, diasuh dan tinggal bersama kedua Sannin a.k.a Tsunade Senju dan Jiraiya. Walaupun faktanya bahwa Jiraiya lah yang membuat dia diabaikan,tapi Naruto menyayangiNya karena merekalah yang memberikan kasih sayang kepada dia.

Diumurnya 5 Tahun Naruto sudah dilatih untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak lemah. Jiraiya melatih mengenai dasar-dasar Shinobi ditambah dengan Gen Namikaze yang mengalir ditubuhnya membuat naruto cukup pandai di usianya yang sekarang. Dan Tsunade melatihnya dalam hal Control Chakra sehingga naruto berada di Mid-Gennin.

Dan tidak jarang Sandaime-Hokage a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen Juga melatih Naruto dan dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakeknya sendiri. Tetapi ada satu rahasia besar yang tidak pernah dia ceritakan kepada mereka bukan karena tidak percaya tapi belum saatnya untuk mereka tau rahasia ini.

**~Flashback~**

**1 Tahun yang lalu.**

Saat itu Naruto baru berumur 5 Tahun sedang berlatih melakukan meditasi yang diperintahkan oleh Jiraiya,tetapi entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang memaksanya terdorong kedalam.

"Kenapa aku ada disini,Bukankah aku sedah berlatih meditasi".Batin Naruto.

Dengan perasaan takut dan gelisah Naruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk berjalan di dalam terowongan yang ada di depanya "Apa ada orang disini, Hallo".Jerit Naruto.

Naruto yang juga mendengar suara langkah kaki itu pun menoleh kebelakang dan sejenak ia memandang kedua orang yang berada diruangan yang sama dengannya saat wajah terkejut Naruto melihat kedua orang yang cukup Karena Dia tau siapa kedua orang yang ada dihadapa dia.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian berada disini sementara kalian sudah lama mati?".Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Kau mengenal kami Naruto-San".Ucap Seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan baju Perang Shinobi berwarna merah dan lambang Clan Senju a.k.a Hashirama senju.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenal pencipta Desa ini Shondaime-Hokage Dan Nidaime-Hokage".Balas Naruto.

Naruto tentu saja mengenal wajah kedua orang ini karena ia sangat suka dengan sejarah Konoha. Jadinya, setiap ia pergi ke perpustakaan, ia selalu membaca buku yang berbeda,

namun jika waktu menjelang sore hari, ia akan kembali meminjam buku tentang sejarah Konoha dan Dengan Marga Namikaze yang dia sandang maupun Izin dari Sandaime sehingga Naruto bisa leluasah Meminjam Buku di perpustakaan.

"Menarik, Bocah ini cukup Jenius Kak".Ucap Sosok berambut putih panjang memakai ikat kepala Konoha, memiliki Tanda garis merah dibawah matanya dan memakai baju perang biru dengan lambang Clan Senju a.k.a Tobirama Senju.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga kalian ada disini dan tempat apa ini?".Tanya Naruto bingung.

"kita berada didalam Mindscape (Alam bawah sadar) milikmu, kami berada disini karena kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Ayahmu saat melakukan penyegelan".Balas Tobirama.

"Kesalahan? Apa itu?".Tanya Naruto.

"Entalah Naruto-San Tapi kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu, maka dari itu kami akan memberikan beberapa hal kepadamu".Ucap Tobirama.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?"Tanya Naruto.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika mendapatkan kekuatan?".Tanya Tobirama Balik.

"Apa kau akan membalaskan dendam kepada orang tuamu yang telah mengabaikanmu".Sambung Hashirama.

"Tidak!, Walaupun mereka mengabaikanku aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun yang mengancam mereka aku menyayangi mereka, lagi pula dengan kekuatan aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga menurutku".Balas Naruto Mantap. Sambil mengingat kebersamaanya dengan Tsunade,Jiraiya,Shizune dan Jiji.

"Dia anak yang berbeda, dan sedikit banyak sifatnya seperti kakak".Batin Tobirama.

"Bagus, Duduklah Naruto ada beberapahal yang akan kami berikan kepadamu".Ucap Hashirama.

Setelah memerintahkan Naruto untuk duduk, mereka berdua melakukan Headseal yang sangat cepat dan susah untuk diikuti pergerakannya oleh Naruto, dan meletakan tangan mereka ke atas kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?".Tanya Naruto.

"Kami mentransfer semua kekuatan yang kami miliki Naruto, dan kekuatan ini memiliki beberapa tahap sehingga bisa menyesuaikan dengan umurmu".Balas Tobirama."Jadilah pilar yang menopang Kohona kedepanya".SambungNya.

"Pesanku Adalah Jadilah Shinobi yang hebat dan lindungi Konoha dengan kekuatan yang telah kami berikan".Ucap Hashirama.

"Terima Kasih atas pemberian yang kalian berikan".Balas Naruto sedih.

"Sekarang pergilah Naruto mungkin mereka akan mencemaskanmu karena terlalu lama disini"Ucap Tobirama sambil melihat tubuhnya yang mulai bersinar.

"Sekali lagi terima Kasih Hashirama Jiji, Tobirama Jiji".Ucap Naruto.

**~Flasback Off~**

"Yo Gaki sudah siap berlatih lagi".Ucap seseorang berambut putih panjang dengan memakai ikat kepala Oil a.k.a Jiraiya sang Gama-Sannin.

"Apa yang ingin kau ajarkan kepada ku hari ini Paman?".Tanya Naruto.

"Berbeda dengan latihan yang sebelumnya sekarang aku akan melatihmu beberapa Jutsu sehingga murid dari sang Gama-Sennin tidak terlihat lemah".Ucap Jiraiya tertawa.

"Aku tidak lemah paman, Bahkan aku sudah berhasil menggunakan beberapa jutsu sehingga aku bisa lulus nanti dari akademi".Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hahahah,Tenang lah bocah jangan tersingung sekarang pegang kertas yang aku berikan".Perintah Jiraiya sambil memberikan Kertas Chakra kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini Paman".Ucap Naruto.

"Sebelum kita berlatih aku ingin bertanya apa yang kau ketahui tentang Unsur alam Gaki?".Tanya Jiraiya.

"Apa yang telah ku baca setiap Shinobi memiliki Unsur alam dan di Konoha sebagian Shinobi memiliki Unsur Katon".Jawab Naruto.

"Bagus, memang benar ada lima unsur alam yang ada di dunia Shinobi ini untuk mengetahuinya kau hanya perlu meyalurkan beberapa Chakra milikmu ke kertas ini"Ucap Jiraiya.".. Kalau seandainya Kertas ini terbakar Berati Katon,Basah Berati Suiton, melebur berati Doton,Mengkerut berati Raiton,Dan terkoyak berati Futon".SambungNya.

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan dari Jiriya, Naruto mulai menyalurkan beberapa Chakranya ke atas kertas, Tidak selang beberapa mening kertas ini terbelah menjadi 4 Pertama terbakar, kedua mengkerut, ketiga basah dan terakhir melebur.

"Tidak mungkin, Jarang Shinobi memiliki kedekatan Unsur alam sebanyak ini".Gumam Jiraiya melebarkan mata.

"Paman... Lihat aku memiliki 4 unsur,yeah aku akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat."Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Aku harus memberitahukan Sensei dan Hime akan hal ini sehingga kami bisa melatihnya dengan Cepat."Batin Jiraiya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau bisa melatihku dengan Jutsu keren Paman?"Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto,Sekarang Buat beberapa kage bunshin dulu dan ambil Gulungan Katon."Ucap Jiraiya sambil melempar gulungan yang ada ditanganya.

(disini Setelah Hashirama dan Tobirama memberika Kekuatan mereka, Chakra Naruto Cukup besar sehingga bisa membuat beberapa Kagebunshin.)

"Hai,KageBunshin"Ucap Naruto sambil menggunakan Headseal tambah.

**poft...**

Muncullah beberapa banyangan yang menyerupai Naruto.

"Minna, Hari ini Kita akan berlatih beberapa Jutsu Katon yang ada di gulungan ini"Perintah Naruto kepada Bunshinya.

"Baik Bos"Ucap Mereka.

"Kau ingin kemana Paman?"Tanya Naruto yang melihat Jiraiya yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan sebentar, beberapa jam lagi aku akan datang dan melihat perkembanganmu."Ucap Jiraiya sambil menghilang dengan Shunshin.

"Pasti dia akan melakukan penelitian tentang bukunya, kalau saja Bibi Tsuna tau dia pasti akan menghajarnya sebaiknya aku berlatih lagi."Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

.

Bersama Tsunade.

"Bagaimana Pelatihan yang kau lakukan dengan Naru-Chan Tsunade?"Tanya sarutobi.

"Dia sering membuatku kagum Sensei, dengan umur yang masih muda dia mampu menerima pelajaran yang aku ajarkan kepadanya, Mungkin saat ini dia Berada Di Mid-Genin"Ucap Tsunade.

"Menarik, dengan Gen Namikaze yang ada ditubuhnya dia benar genius seperti Minato mungkin suatu saat nanti akan melampauinya."Ucap Sarutobi.

"Yo,Sensei,Hime"Ucap Jiraiya Yang muncul dibelakang mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jiraiya,Bukankah kau sedang mengawasi pelatihan Naruto."Ucap Tsunade.

"Hahahah, aku kemari karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu tentang Gaki itu"Ucap Jiraiya sambil nyengir.

"Apa yang terjadi Jiraiya? Apa Naru-Chan baik-baik saja?"Tanya Tsunade.

"Tenanglah Hime Naruto Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya Yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang kekuatan Naruto."Ucap Jiraiya.

"Apa maksudmu Jiraiya-Kun"Tanya Sarutobi yang sedari tadi diam.

"Begini Sensei aku ingin melatih Naruto tentang Unsur Chakra,ta-"Ucap Jiraiya yang terpotong oleh teriakan Tsunade.

"Apa!, kau gila Jiraiya dia baru berumur hampir 7 tapi kau sudah mengajarinya Jutsu"Teriak Tsunade kesal.

"Tahan emosimu Tsuna biarkan Jiraiya menyelesaikan omonganya,Silahkan kau lanjutkan"Ucap Sarutobi sambil menenangkan Tsunade.

"Dengan kemapuan yang dia miliki saat ini aku benar - benar ingin membuat dia kuat, Jadi pertama aku ingin mengetahui Unsur alam yang dia miliki dan yang membuatku terkejut Naruto memiliki 4 kedekatan dalam unsur alamUcap Jiraiya dan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Apa!, bagaimana mungkin sangat jarang Shinobi memiliki kekuatan yang seperti itu."Ucap tsunade kaget.

"Dia benar-benar membuat kita bangga dengan kemapuan yang dimilikinya"Ucap Sarutobi yang sudah tenang dari kekagetanya.

"dia memiliki unsur Katon,Doton,Suiton,dan Raiton maka dari itu aku ingin kita melatihnya menjadi lebih kuat dan mungkin sangat berguna bagi Konoha."Ucap Jiraiya dan membuat mereka menyetujui usulannya."Sebaiknya aku menemui Naruto sudah lama aku meninggalkanya meninggalkanya."SambungNya.

_"Daun-Daun kecil Konoha akan terus tumbuh menjadi batang yang sanggup menopang Konoha dengan kekuatannya".Batin_ Sarutobi..

.

Sudah hampir 3 jam Naruto bersama Bunshinya berlatih Jutsu Katon yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya dan selama itu juga dia hampir menguasai Jutsu Rank-C.

"Mina Sekali lagi".Ucap Naruto sambil membuat Headseal.

**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu.**

Setelah mengucapkan Nama Jutsu itu akhirnya Naruto menyemburkan Naga Api yang cukup besar dari mulutnya.

"Yosh,Akhirnya aku berhasil belajar Jutsu ini".Ucap Naruto dan menyuruh seluruh Bunshinya pergi, Sehingga ingatan yang ada di Bunshinya masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Bagus Gaki aku tidak menyangka kau berhasil menguasainya, Sebaiknya istirahat lah Gaki kalau saja terjadi sesuatu kepadamu mungkin Hime akan membunuhku".Ucap Jiraiya ngeri.

"Baiklah Paman"Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh.

_"Anak ini benar- benar hebat, Maafkan aku Naruto karena diriku_ kau _diabaikan oleh mereka dan kau haruspastikanmerekamenyesaltelah membuangmu."BatinJiraiya sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang sudah mulai menghilang._

**(Hari Berikutnya)**

Saat ini Naruto sedang Bingung dengan pelatihan yang akan dia jalani bersama mereka dalam beberapa hari ini harus berhasil sedikit demi sedikit membuka pengetahuan yang diberikan oleh Hashirama Dalam Hal **Mokuton** dan Tobirama Dalam Hal **Suiton.**

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Naruto bimbang apakah dia harus memberitahu mereka tentang kekuatan yang dia miliki sehingga dia dapat berlatih dengan leluasa atau berlatih secara sembunyi- sembunyi.

"Naru-Chan Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan".Tanya Tsunade yang melihat Naruto Melamun.

"Tidak ada Bibi".Ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Kau tidak pandai dalam berbohong Naru, tak apa Kau bisa berbicara kepadaku".Ucap Tsunade sambil melihat Naruto gelisah

"Sebaiknya aku sudah harus memberitahu mereka".Batin Naruto.

"Ada satu rahasia yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu Bibi tapi kita harus menunggu Jii-san dan paman."Ucap Naruto.

"Rahasia? baiklah kita akan menunggu mereka".Ucap Tsunade bingung dengan rahasia yang akan di ceritakan oleh Naruto.

Akhinya disinilah mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Tsunade dan menunggu penjelasan Yang akan di katakan oleh Naruto. Karena mereka terkejut kalau naruto memiliki rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka.

"Naru-Kun, apa yang ingin kau katakan kepada kami".Ucap Sarutobi.

"Begini Jii-san, sebenarnya aku pernah bertemu dengan Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju di _Mindscape_ miliku".Ucap naruto dan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?Tanya Sarutobi.

"Bukankah Mereka sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi tapi bagaimana mungkin?".Tanya Jiraiya Kaget dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Entahlah Paman, Jii-san tapi mereka mengatakan ada kesalah yang telah Ayah lakukan saat malam penyegelan itu".Jawab Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kesalahan dalam penyegelan? Apa itu bisa terjadi Jiraiya?".Tanya Tsunade kepada Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu tapi dengan selamatnya Minato dari dewa kematian mungkin kesalahan itu bisa saja terjadi".Balas Jiraiya.

"Terus apa yang mereka katakan kepadamu Naru-Kun?".Tanya Sarutobi penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka dengan Naruto.

"mereka hanya mengatakan akan memberikan kekuatan yang mereka miliki".Balas Naruto.

"Apaaa!,Kekuatan Hashirama Jiji dan Tobi Jiji".Ucap Tsunade kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya

"Hai,Tapi mereka juga mengatakan kalau kekuatan yang mereka berikan bertahap sehingga bisa menyesuaikan umurku".Ucap Naruto."Dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku berhasil membuka beberapa kenangan tentang Mokuton". Dan membuat mereka memikirkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal ini/Sungguh ini hal yang mustahil".Ucap Jiraiya/Tsunade terkejut.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua akan hal ini".Ucap Sarutobi sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Tapi aku mohon kepada Kalian jangan beritahu kepada siapapun termasuk ayah dan ibuku".Ucap Naruto memohon.

"Kenapa Gaki Sudah seharusnya mereka mengetahui kekuatan yang kau miliki".Tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak ingin kebahagian Menma terabaikan oleh diriku,cukup Aku saja yang sudah merasakanya bagaimana rasanya diabaikan jadi aku tidak ingin dia juga merasakanya"Balas Naruto sehingga membuat Jiraiya kaget.

"Gaki tapi aku.."Ucapan Jiraiya terpotong akibat Tsunade.

"Hentikan! Jiraiya pahamilah Naruto"Bentak Tsunade. Dan membuat dia diam.

"Aku mengerti Naru-Kun,Tapi aku akan memanggil beberapa orang untuk melatihmu saat kami tidak ada maupun Mokuton milikmu."Ucap Sarutobi menangani pertengkaran mereka.

"Haii,Jii-San."Jawab Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu memanggil beberapa orang Sensei?Kalau kau memanggil untuk melatih Naruto menggunakan Mokuton aku mungkin setuju tapi kalau yang lain aku tidak setuju Sensei."Ucap Tsunade tidak menyetujui gagasan Sarutobi.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan susah melatih Naruto, Jiraiya akan sibuk dengan mata-matanya dan kamu Tsunade akan lebih sibuk dirumah sakit."Ucap Sarutobi.

"Neko."Ucap Sarutobi dan muncul ANBU bertopeng kucing dibelakang Sarutobi.

"Hai,Sarutobi-Sama."Ucap Neko.

"Panggilkan Tenzo dan Inu kemari"Perintah Sarutobi.

"Haii"

"Kenapa kau memanggil Kakashi Juga Sensei"Ucap Jiraiya saat SenseiNya memanggil ANBU dengan Code INU.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui Naruto memiliki kedekatan unsur alam Raiton dan yang kita tahu dia sangat mahir dalam Raiton."Ucap Sarutobi Memberikan penjelasan kepada mereka.

"Tidak salah kalau kau dijuluki sang Profesor"Ucap Jiraiya sambil tertawa.

.

Setelah hampir 2 jam akhirnya Sarutobi memberikan penjelasan kepada kedua ANBU yang dia panggil, dan meminta kepada mereka untuk merahasiakan kepada Yondaime tentang kekuatan dari anak pertama mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya kalau ada pengguna Mokuton alami setelah Shondaime Senpai"Ucap Sosok yang mirip dengan Nidaime Hokage a.k.a Yamato.

"Aku tidak pernah tau keberadaan anak pertama Sensei setelah terakhir kali dia keluar dari rumah dan ternyata dia berada di rumah Tsunade-Sama".Ucap Sosok yang menutupi sebagian mukanya dengan topeng a.k.a Kakashi sambil mengikuti Sandaime.

"Naruto perkenalkan ini adalah Yamato dan Kakashi mereka yang akan membantumu dalam berlatih Nantinya saat kami sedang sibuk".Ucap Sarutobi dan membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hmm, Senang bertemu dengan kalian aku Namikaze Naruto".Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk

memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-San kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan taichou dan dia Senpai"Ucap Yamato sambil menunjuk Kakashi. Yang sedang tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalian bisa melatih Naruto mulai Sekarang"Ucap Sarutobi memotong pembicaraan mereka.

**1 Tahun kemudian**

**Masion Namikaze**

Disinilah Yondaime a.k.a Minato melihat betapa bahagianya mereka saat berkumpul dimeja makan dan melanjutkan hari-hari mereka seperti biasa, sambil melihat sang Istri dengan rambut panjang merah miliknya dia kelihatan cantik kemudia melihat kedua anaknya yang sama - sama memiliki rambut merah juga.

Saat ini Minato sedang berpikir untuk menyampaikan kalau sudah saatnya untuk kedua anaknya berlatih sehingga mereka bisa menjaga Kyuubi suatu saat nanti. Apalagi saat ini mungkin Senseinya akan pulang untuk melatih mereka.

"Menma,Naruko ada yang ingin ayah katakan kepada kalian."Ucap Minato dan yang dipanggil pun melihat kearahnya.

"Ada apa ayah?"Tanya Menma.

"umur kalian sudah beranjak 7 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki akademi jadi aku dan ibumu sudah memutuslan untuk melatih kalian mejadi Shinobi yang hebat."Ucap minato dan mendapatkan teriakan bahagia dari mereka.

"Akhirnya kami tidak harus menulis tulisan bodoh itu lagi, ayah"Ucap Menma bahagia.

"Heiii, dengan kalian dilatih oleh kami bukan berati kalian berhenti itu adalah seni Clan kita Uzumaki, kalau kalian ingin menguasai Jutsu Ayahmu kalian hatus bisa mencapai tahap master dalam menguasainya bukan bergitu Minato"Ucap Kushina yang muncul dari belakang dapur sambil tersenyum melihat Minato.

"Dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibumu Menma kalian harus bisa menguasai Fuinjutsu supaya bisa menguasai Jutsu milikku."Ucap Minato menasehati mereka.

"Baik ayah."Ucap Menma

"Jadi sekarang ambil buku ini dan pelajarilah dasar-dasarnya"Ucap Minato sambil memberikan buku kepada mereka."kalau begitu aku harus kekantor karena banyak pekerjaan yang harud aku lakukan dan besok kita akan mulai berlatih"SambungNya.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun naruto berlatih bersama Yamato dan Kakashi selama itu pula dia berhasil menguasai beberapa Jutsu Rank-C maupun Rank-B.

Dan selama satu tahun juga Naruto juga memiliki teman baru seperti ANBU milik Sandaime,Neko maupun salah satu dari Clan Uchiha yang di anggap sebagai anak ajaib yaitu Itachi Uchiha.

"Naruto lakukan sekali lagi"Perintah Yamato.

"Hai, **Mokuton: Mokujōheki". **Ucap naruto sambil melakukan Headseal.

Setelah mengucapkan nama itu muncullah gemuruh dari tanah dan terbuah Kubah kayu yang besar.

"Bagus, setelah hampir 1 Bulan akhirnya kau berhasil menyempurnakanya."Ucap Yamato Bangga.

"Hai,Taichou jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan"Tanya Naruto.

"Seperti ingatanmu kita akan berlatih **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu,** tapi yang kau ketahui aku tidak bisa melakukanya karena Chakra milikku tidak sesuai denganmu. tenang aku memiliki gulungan yang tersimpan di rumah Tsunade sama"Ucap Yamato sambil melempar gulungan yang ada ditanganya kepada Naruto.

"Yosh aku akan berlatih lebih giat lagi sehingga aku bisa menguasainya Taichou."Ucap Naruto sambil menggunakan Headseal tambah."KageBunshin." LanjutNya.

**Poft..**

Muncullah 30 Bunshin dan dia memerintahkan untuk membaca dan mempraktekan jutsu yang ada digulungan itu.

"Jadi kita akan belajar apa lagi?"Tanya Naruto yang asli.

"Untuk beberapa hari nanti mungkin Senpai akan melatihmu karena aku akan mendapatkan misi keluar desa Naruto, Tapi untuk saranku sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat kau sudah banyak mengeluarkan Chakra walaupun aku tau staminamu monster"Ucap Yamato.

Hai.

Setelah hampir dua jam ditinggal oleh Yamato karena akan melakukan misi, akhirnya Naruto menghentikan pelatihanya dan menyuruh seluruh Bunshinya untuk pergi, tapi sebelum itu Naruto memegang kepalanya karena terasa sakit saat seluruh ingatan masuk.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Naru-Kun"Ucap Kakashi yang muncul didepan Naruto.

"Yo,Senpai bagaimana Misimu lancar?"Tanya Naruto yang kembali duduk.

"Sudah kukatakan kepadamu, Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Nii-San saja lagi pula kau tidak di ANBU"Ucap Kakashi memperingati Naruto.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Senpai, walaupun aku tau kau dekat dengan Shizune Nee-San aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu"Ucap Naruto dan membuat Kakashi memerah.

"Hah... Terserahmu saja lagi pula aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada mereka kalau kau suka kepada Neko."Ucap Kakashi membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Baka-Senpai, Aku dan Neko hanya berteman."Umpat Naruto memerah.

"Hahah, maaf,maaf, sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen"Ajak Kakashi.

"Yosh, ayok"Ucap Naruto.

.

.

Kedai Ichiraku

"Yo,Pak tua aku pesan Ramen ekstra Jumbo dan ramen biasa"Ucap Naruto teriak.

"ooohh, rupanya langganan tetapku sudah datang"Ucap Teuchi.

"Tenang lah Naruto."Ucap Kakashi menenangkannya.

Tidak selah berapa lama akhirnya makanan yang ditunggu sudah datang"Itadakimasu"Ucap Naruto sambil langsung memakan ramen.

"Kalian rupanya disini"Ucap seseorang yang datang dari belakang a.k.a Itachi.

Akhirnya mereka menoleh kearah suara itu berasal."Rupanya kau Itachi, kemarilah dan pesan, Karena Senpai sedang mentraktirku makan Ramen."Ucap Naruto sambil menarik itachi buat duduk.

"kebiasaanmu tidak pernah hilangnya Naruto"Ucap Itachi sambil memukul kepala Naruto pelan.

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari sendirian?"Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepada kalian, tapi tidak disini bagaimana kalau nanti malam ditempat biasa"Ucap Itachi kepada mereka.

"Ada masalah serius?"Tanya Naruto datar.

"Hn"Gumam itachi sambil menghilang dengan Shunshin.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto berada di sungai Nakano tempat pertemuan yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, karena disinilah mereka pertama kali mereka bertemu.

**~Flashback~**

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan,Yamato Taichou dan Kakashi Senpai benar-benar memberikan latihan keras Naruto yang berjalan ke arah Sungai.

Saat ingin tertidur Sensor Naruto merasakan sesuatu kalau seseorang sedang mengamati dia di balik pohon sana,Chakranya hampir setara Senpai walaupun masih dibawahnya.

"Siapa di sana?".Teriak Naruto.

"mengesankan kau bahkan bisa merasakan keberadaanku, walaupun aku sudah menekan Chakraku ketitik terendah".Ucap Sosok tersebut yang masih menggunakan topeng Gagak a.k.a Uchiha itachi.

"ANBU Konoha?ada apa ini?".Tanya Naruto tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaanya.

"sepertinya dia dilatih oleh orang yang cukup berpengalaman".Batin Itachi.

"Tenanglah,aku tidak akan menyakitimu perkenalkan aku Itachi Uchiha".Ucap Itachi menenangkan Naruto.

"Anak dari kepala Clan Uchiha, yang dikatakan anak ajaib karena menjadi Ketua ANBU berumur 13 tahun".Ucap Naruto mengejutkan Itachi,dia Cukup berterima kasih kepada Jiraiya karena sudah mengajarinya cara untuk menjadi mata-mata.

"Menarik Hanya beberala orang saja yang mengetahui informasi itu".Ucap Itachi."Kenapa anda berada disini Naruto-Sama"Sambungnya mengejutkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui Namaku?".Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak sulit untuk mengetahuimu cuma ada dua orang yang memiliki rambut pirang yaitu Clan Yamanaka dan Yondaime, Jadi aku tanya sekali lagi kenapa anda berada disini?".Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Pertama aku tidak suka dengan formalitas dan yang kedua apa salah aku berada di daerah yangmasih kawasan konoha".Balas Naruto sengit.

"Bukan seperti itu tapi ini sangat jauh dari rumahmu dan apalagi ini sudah hampir mendekati kawasan Clan Uchiha".Ucap Itachi. Sangat penasaran dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau akan hal itu, Tapi apakah aku bisa meminta pertolonganmu".Ucap Naruto Malu-malu.

"Benar-benar berbeda, Bahkan dia tidak seperti saudaranya yang cukup arogan akan kekuasaan".Ucap Itachi yang sudah pernah bertemu kembaran Naruto."Apa yang bisa ku bantu?".Tanya Itachi.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui kalian Clan Uchiha terkenal akan Genjutsu yang cukup hebat,Apakah kau bisa mengajariku sesuatu"Ucap Naruto.

"Genjutsunya? Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu jadi kita akan bertemu besok disini"Perintah Itachi yang akan membatu Naruto berlatih.

**~Flashback OFF~**

Saat ini Naruto sedang mengenang hari-harinya bersama Itachi walaupun sebentar tapi sangat menyenangkan bagi naruto. Sempat berpikir kalau seluruh Uchiha itu arogan ternyata dia salah karena tidak semua seperti itu Contohnya saja Itachi

"Kemana sih dia kenapa lama sekali jarang dia terlambat seperti ini".Gumam Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto aku sedikit terlambat".Ucap Itachi yang datang dari belakang.

"Ada apa dengamu kenapa seluruh badanmu berdarah?".Tanya Naruto hiteris kepada Itachi.

_"Danzo".Balas_ Itachi.

"Kenapa dengan tua bangka itu lagi?".Tanya Naruto sambil mengobati Itachi dengan kemapuan Nin-medic miliknya walaupun hanya bisa mengobati luka kecil tapi naruto masih bersyukur.

"Dia berhasil membunuh Shisui,dan mengambil salah satu mata kanan miliknya".Ucap Itachi yang sangat depresi karena kehilangan Sahabatnya.

"Apa lagi Itachi kita harus memberitahu Hokage".Balas Naruto terkejut dengan kematian Shisui.

"Tidak bisa Naruto,Kalau aku memberitahu Hokage akan ada perang saudara yang menimpa Seluruh Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta kepada Konoha".Ucap Itachi.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi, apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi?".Tanya Naruto.

"Ada Naruto yaitu membunuh sebagian Uchiha sehingga bisa mencegah hal itu dan aku akan melakukanya".Ucap Itachi.

"Tapi apa kau tau ketentuannya kalau kau melakukan ini Itachi,Kau akan dicap Sebagai buronan Konoha Class S".Ucap Naruto.

"Apapun itu aku sudah siap demi desa apapun akan aku lakukan".Ucap Itachi Mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu Sialan kau akan membunuh mereka juga?".Tanya Naruto kesal

"Aku tidak akan membunuh ibu ataupun sasuke jadi aku mohon lindungi mereka".Ucap Itachi sambil Memamerkan **Mangekyo Sharingan** Miliknya.

"Apakah kau sanggup untuk membunuh mereka dan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?".Ucap Naruto Khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan bantuan dari sosok bertopeng dia sangat berbahaya bagi konoha dan dia menawarkan ku untuk masuk kedalam organisasinya yang bernama AKATSUKI".Ucap Itachi dan membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksudmu siapa orang itu dan apa yang dia mau darimu sehingga dia menawarkan itu?".Tanya Naruto bingung dengan jawaban yang di berikan Itachi.

"Aku pun tidak tau masalah itu Naruto, Maka dari itu aku akan menjadi mata-mata buat Konoha"Ucap Itachi sambil mengingat percakapan dengan sosok bertopeng itu saat sebelum kemari.

**~Flashback~**

Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Itachi saat ini baru saja kembali dari pertemuan rahasia yang biasanya setiap dua hari sekali diadakan di kuil Nakano. Itachi pun terlihat kebingungan saat ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto. Karena pertemuan yang mereka lakukan terlalu lama dan membuat Itachi terlambat untuk bertemu dengannya.

'Kemana Naruto? Aku harap dia bisa datang dan aku akan menyampaikan semuanya...' batin Itachi yang Saat ini sedang berlari kearah titik pertemuan yang dia rencanakan dengan Naruto.

**Tep!**

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah sebuah langkah kaki. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun langsung menghadap kebelakang dan bersiaga saat ia lihat kalau orang yang datang adalah orang lain dan bukanlah Naruto.

**Srek!**

Orang itu pun membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini tertutup oleh sebuah topeng. Itachi mengernyit bingung. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Itachi Uchiha. Aku kemari bukan untuk bertarung" ucap orang itu memulai percakapan.

Itachi yang mendengarnya pun mulai sedikit tenang, namun ia tidak melepas kesiagaanya karena siapa tahu akan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan pria misterius dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tahu namaku, bukankah tidak adil jika hanya kau yang mengetahui namaku? " tanya Itachi dengan nada sinis. Orang itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbicara

"Hn, kau benar. Baiklah..namaku adalah Madara. Uchiha Madara." Jawab pria itu yang ternyata adalah Madara Uchiha dan membuat Itachi Terkejut.

Madara pun kemudian kembali bersuara lagi saat ia melihat Itachi yang sepertinya sedang asik sendiri dengan pikirannya tersebut

"Aku tahu kalau klan Uchiha ingin melakukan kudeta. Jika para tetua konoha memilih untuk membantai mereka, aku bisa menawarkan bantuan untukmu sekaligus membalaskan dendamku saat aku pernah diusir keluar dari klan karena mereka berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang haus perang..itu jika mereka memilih untuk membantai klanmu" ucap Madara dengan nada santai.

Itachi kembali berpikir. Untuk apa sebenarnya ia menawarkan bantuan pada dirinya dan apa pula untung-ruginya? Dan, kenapa orang itu bisa dengan santainya berpikir kalau klannya akan dibantai? Jika klan Uchiha dibantai, maka...

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? " tanya Itachi dengan sharingan 3 tomoe aktif di kedua matanya. 'Orang ini benar-benar berbahaya.' Pikir Itachi.

"Hoho.. tenang saja Itachi. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak ingin bertarung? Atau begini saja, jika besok sudah diputuskan kalau klan Uchiha akan dibantai, aku bisa menawarkan bantuan kepadamu. Jika kau memerlukan bantuanku, aku ada disini, ditempat ini." Ucap Madara menyakinkan Itachi.

"Dan aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa.. bukankah sudah kubilang tadi jika aku hanya ingin membalas dendam atas perbuatan mereka dulu?" Lanjut Madara lagi.

Itachi pun menonaktifkan sharingan miliknya dan menatap'Madara' dengan tatapan tajamnya itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal - hal yang tidak-tidak, Madara.." ucap Itachi sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari sana. Apakah keputusannya sudah benar untuk meninggalkannya disana? Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

**~Flashback OFF~**

"Cih,Sebenarnya apa yang dia mau darimu?"Tanya Naruto yang Masih bingung.

"Naruto aku tidak punya banyak waktu setelah kematian Shisui aku harus melakukan hal itu secepatnya tapi aku mohon lindungi keluargaku."Ucap Itachi memohon.

"Tenanglah aku akan melakukan demi dirimu Itachi."Ucap Naruto sambil menenangkan dia.

.

.

Dengan Itachi

Saat ini Itachi sedang disebuah ruangan bersama Sandaime Hokage, Homura, Koharu dan Danzo. Perundingan sengaja dimajukan karena Itachi yang langsung melaporkan beberapa hal (Kecuali tentang Danzo karena menurutnya, ia harus membicarakan hal ini secara privasi ke Yondaime dan Sandaime.) dan membuat ketiga tetua itu tercengang.

"Jadi, klan Uchiha benar-benar ingin melakukan kudeta ya.. " Ucap Homura.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Jika mereka berhasil melakukan kudeta, maka akan terjadi perang Saudara antara klan Uchha dan Konoha.." Kali ini giliran Koharu yang memberikan opininya

"Sebaiknya kita membantai klan Uchiha agar mereka tidak melakukan kudeta dan agar tidak terjadi perang saudara.." Ucap Danzo dengan nada datar. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun berpikir sembari mencoba untuk menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada untuk menyambung puzzle-puzzle kasus yang berantakan ini.

"Jadi, memang benar yang dikatakan Shisui jika Madara palsu dan Danzo bekerja sama.. tapi, untuk apa? Walaupun Danzo memang bertugas menangani bagian gelap desa Konoha, tapi ia tidak mungkin semudah itu bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Madara. Jadi, ada kemungkinan jika ada suatu hal yang membuat Danzo ataupun Madara tertarik sehingga mereka memutuskan bekerja sama.. dan kemungkinan membuatku dan Madara bekerja sama untuk membantai klan. Hn, pantas saja ia terus menerus mengatakan tentang 'membantai' tadi.."Batin Itachi. Sambil memikirkan percapakanya dengan Shisui sebelum dia meninggal.

**~Flasback ON~**

"Shi-sui? '' Tanya Itachi dengan nada ragu. Orang yang dipanggil pun menolehkan badannya dan menatap itachi dengan wajah datar.. dan juga berdarah...

Shisui pun menatap Uchiha yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu dengan pandangan datar dan juga sayu.

"Itachi..aku-.." Belum selesai Shisui menyelesaikan ucapannya, Itachi sudah memotong perkataanya terlebih dahulu.

"Shisui! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada panik, khususnya saat ia melihat sebelah mata kiri Shisui tidak ada disana, seperti ada seseorang yang mengambilnya.

"Yah..Tadi Danzo memanggilku dengan alibi ingin membicarakan tentang rencana kudeta klan kita. Jadi aku datang saja dan saat aku datang, aku diserang oleh 10 orang Anbu Ne ditambah dirinya sendiri dan saat aku lengah dia merebut mata kiriku secara paksa setelahnya aku berteleportasi kesini dengan shunsin dan akhirnya menuju

kesini saat aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku, dan ternyata itu kau,," Jelas Shisui. Itachi menatap Shisui dengan pandangan iba.

"Kau tahu Shisui.." Ucapan Itachi menggantung. Shisui hanya menatap bingung Itachi yang seketika raut wajahnya berubah drastis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shisui.

"Klan Uchiha.. akan menjalankan rencana sekitar dua hari dari sekarang. Dan baru saja, aku bertemu seseorang yang mengaku kalau dirinya adalah Madara Uchiha yang ingin membantuku jika hasil rapat para tetua besok adalah membantai klan. Saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.." Jelas Itachi dengan raut wajah depresi. Shisui yang mendengarnya pun kaget mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu jika sekarang masalahnya bertambah semakin rumit sekarang.

Namun, Shisui tidak punya banyak waktu lagi sekarang. Ia harus memberitahu hal penting kepada Itachi.

"Itachi, Waktuku sepertinya sudah tidak lama lagi. Aku hampir sekarat sekarang. Jadi, aku mau kau sekarang membunuhku agar kau bisa membangkitkan mangekyo milikmu dan tolong ambillah mata kananku. Aku tidak mau mata kananku juga diambil oleh Danzo. Lalu, sebenarnya Danzo juga sudah memulai pergerakannya dan .. sebenarnya, orang yang mengaku sebagai Madara yang kau temui malam ini telah mengadakan perjanjian dengan Danzo. Aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari Uchiha Hikaru yang menjadi rekan Anbu ku dan ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi mendapat informasi ini." Jelas Shisui. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk setelah ia menyerap informasi itu dan menyimpannya dalam otaknya, tapi.. bagaimana bisa dia membunuh sahabatnya itu sendiri?.

"Shisui.. " Lirih Itachi. Shisui hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu waktuku tidak lama lagi, jadi aku . harap kau bisa .. menyelesaikan masalah ini.." Ucap Shisui dan ia pun akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah. Itachi tidak membunuhnya , tapi karena ia merasa kehilangan, malam ini ia membangkitkan mangekyo miliknya.

**~Flasback Off~**

"Permasalahan ini akan kucoba selesaikan dengan menggunakan kata-kata. Dan Itachi, tolong berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk mengurusi masalah ini. Aku tidak mau hal – hal buruk terjadi pada keluargamu, khususnya adikmu Sasuke dan ibumu karena dari informasi yang kau berikan dulu, mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang kudeta klan Uchiha.. " Jelas Minto sambil memandangi Itachi dan ia pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan bergegas menuju kantornya.

.

"Itachi, aku tahu ini adalah hal terberat untukmu. Dan sebaiknya, aku langsung saja.. Aku ingin kau membantai klan Uchiha karena mereka akan membuat banyak kekacauan di Konoha jika benar-benar terjadi perang dan ada kemungkinan desa lain akan menyerang Konoha dan akhirnya membuat Konoha hancur." Jelas Danzo.

Itachi hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Jujur saja, bagi semua orang , membantai klan sendiri merupakan hal terberat yang pernah ada karena klan adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama denganmu dan tempat dimana keluargamu berkumpul. Tapi, saat ini Itachi dihadapakan dengan dua pilihan. Membantai keluarganya sendiri atau kehancuran Konoha..

"Aku akan melakukannya tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah, katakan.." Jawab Danzo.

"Aku ingin kau tidak pernah menyentuh Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke dan.. Uzumaki Naruto.." Ucap Itachi dan membuat Danzo bingung. Mikoto dan Sasuke sih tidak masalah karena mereka tidak ada kaitannya dengan kudeta walaupun mereka Uchiha. Tapi..Naruto?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa kau memilih dia juga?" Tanya Danzo dengan nada datar.

"Dia itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku. Jadi kusarankan padamu agar tidak berbuat apapun padanya, dan jika aku mendengar Naruto kenapa-kenapa dan ternyata pelakunya adalah dirimu, maka aku akan membunuhmu secara mengenaskan.." Ancam Itachi dengan sharingan aktif dikedua matanya.

Sementara Danzo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.. beraninya dia mengancamnya seperti itu..

"Hn, baiklah.." Jawab Danzo dan dengan itu Itachi pergi dari sana dan bersiap untuk menemui Madara palsu untuk meminta bantuan dan juga..membantai klannya..

* * *

TBC.

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca maaf kalau saat membaca terjadi banyak kesalahan. Demi kenyamanan saya meminta untuk berkomentar dan saya akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan saya karena kesempurnaan hanya milik tuhan.**


End file.
